Composed
by Lady Tol
Summary: Potters aren't always calm, cool, and collected. Their weddings, for instance... Complete
1. James Potter

A/N: I decided to write a series of oneshots about the POtters on their wedding days. Up first, James Potter (I).

* * *

"You're going to burn a hole in the grass, mate." Sirius Black stated wearily. He was sick and tired of trying to calm his best friend, James Potter, down.

Yes it was his wedding day and he had every right to be nervous, but that did not allow James to wake Sirius up in the middle of the night because he thought he had missed the ceremony. Sirius calmly reminded James that a wedding generally occurs with the groom in attendance. James wasn't too happy with his supposed best mate.

The two wizards were standing in the yard of the house in Godric's Hollow that James would share with Lily, soon to be Potter, Evans, where the ceremony would take place. Only a few others, members of the Order of the Phoenix, were gathered to celebrate the union.

"Easy for you to say, you're not getting married." James replied, his voice shaking slightly.

"Calm down. Think about it. Tonight you'll be sharing a bed with Lily _Potter_." Sirius replied, putting the emphasis on the surname. "You remember her right, only been chasing after her for about five years now?"

"I'm more worried about the spending the rest of my life with her part." James said before resting his head in his hands. "We rushed into it. With You-Know-Who around, who knows how much longer we've got?" He lifted his head and stared right into his best friend's face. "What if we're not ready Padfoot?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow and put his arms around James's shoulder. "Do you love each other?" He asked, which James replied to with a nod. "Then you're ready. For today, don't worry about the war that's going on out there. Today is for you and Lily to be together, okay?"

James took a deep breath, and faced his friend again. "Thanks mate. I never knew you could share such heartwarming sentiments." He chuckled, and his shoulders relaxed slightly. The two could not joke anymore, for the band had begun to play. They quickly hurried over to their places under the tent that had been rented.

All doubts were erased from his mind as he watched Lily process up the short aisle with her father. Sirius was right. There was no reason to worry about Death Eaters and a war that was tearing families apart today. All he had to think about was being with Lily forever, 'til death do they part.

* * *

Next up- Harry! 


	2. Harry James Potter

Harry Potter had never felt more scared in his life. Not during his first year at Hogwarts when Quirrell tried to kill him, in the Chamber of Secrets, during the Tri Wizard Tournament, nor the time he faced Voldemort for the very last time. What was making Harry so nervous that he was standing over a toilet, just incase he vomited again? He was getting married.

Ron Weasley, the best man, was holding Harry's glasses and keeping his robes back. It would not do well for the bride's mother to try and strangle the groom because he messed up his dress robes.

"Not to be rude or anything mate, but I'm pretty sure we have to get out there soon." Ron asked. The two were in one of the bathrooms at the Burrow, where the wedding was set up and the guests were waiting. Harry got up and glared at Ron, before getting some water from the sink and washing his face off.

"I'm coming, coming. Just a bit nervous."

"Really, I didn't notice." Ron answered, which earned himself another scowl from the groom, who was preparing himself to face the guests.

"He ready yet? Ginny might just drag him out of here in a few minutes if he's not out there soon." Bill Weasley said as he peered into the bathroom. Harry was still hunched over the sink, his face pale.

"Yeah I'm ready Bill." Harry answered. He took his glasses from Ron, who followed him out of the bathroom. Outside they saw Charlie, who was waiting for the best man and groom.

"Looking good, Harry." Charlie said when he saw Harry's face, which was devoid of color at the moment.

"Yeah, you might just outshine the bride." Ron said as he punched Harry on the shoulder. It wasn't such a great idea, as Harry almost fell over into the kitchen table on his way out.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Might not want Ginny to hear that one."

"I'm not stupid."

The men made their way down the aisle and into their positions by the minister. As the music began playing and the bride's party began to enter. Ron leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. Just worried. I know I'll screw up at something."

"All you have to remember is 'I do.'"

"Not that, you idiot. The whole marriage thing."

"Don't worry, you guys…" But the rest of Ron's words were lost to Harry as he saw Ginny begin her walk down the aisle. His worries were gone. How could he ever worry about spending the rest of his life with Ginny Potter?

* * *

Up next- James II. 


	3. James Sirius Potter

James had told himself that there was no reason to be nervous. He had promised that he was not going to do anything drastic or freak out. Yet, here he was, holding his head in his hands, and leaning against the small kitchen table that was barely large enough for two in his small flat, muttering under his breath.

"You really need to calm yourself, mate." James's cousin and Best Man, Fred Weasley, said as he studied his appearance in a muggle suit in the mirror on the other side of the room from James.

"Keep your trap shut." James answered, trying to be at least a bit menacing. It didn't really work, seeing as his voice had become relatively high in anticipation.

"What's wrong with you? It's not that big of a deal."

"You know, I thought getting married would be somewhat of a big deal actually, now that I think about it." James answered sarcastically before going over to the mirror to view himself as well.

James was in fact getting married that day; he was due at the hall in fifteen minutes to be precise, to Margery Wright. Margery, he couldn't believe his luck in finding this perfect muggle girl. She was so sweet with the most perfect dark red hair. Even though she was initially scared and refused to talk to him for a week after he told him about the whole magic thing, she eventually came around to the idea. She wasn't even nervous around his family, which was a huge accomplishment in itself.

"What if, after today, she realizes she doesn't want to be married to a wizard after all, she'd rather have a husband who's not a freak? Or her parents think she should find someone more suitable for her? Or maybe she'll realize her kids will be freaks as well? Or she'll see-" He wanted to go on, but Fred cut him off.

"Really James, you think that will happen? I doubt it. She's had plenty of time to run away from her wizard fiancé, but she hasn't. I've met her parents, and they seem nice enough. I don't think they'll do anything like making her leave you. So buck up, and let's go. Because I know your bride will not be very happy if you're late to the ceremony."

* * *

Thanks for reading this guys! Up next- Albus Severus Potter!


	4. Albus Severus Potter

His mother kept telling him to stop fidgeting, and he tried to stay still, stay calm, he really did

His mother kept telling him to stop fidgeting, and he tried to stay still, stay calm, he really did. But really, who can stay collected on their wedding day?

In the beginning of the preparations, like picking out the invitations and the place settings, Albus Potter thought he would be fine. His fiancée, Meghan Finnigan, even let him make a decision or two, like the color of the groomsmen's bow ties (actually, now that he thought back, that's about all he had picked out). But he couldn't blame her too much, seeing as he had wanted green and red table for a spring wedding ("honestly Al, you want _Christmas_ colors? Just let me do everything!").

He remembered the first time he even interacted with her. They were both Gryffindors and they were in their first Charms class. Meg was sitting in front of him, and her red hair was in a plait down her back. Maybe it was because he had grown up around so many red-heads, but he just decided to pull it, hard. She didn't appreciate it much at the time, but well, she didn't mind him running his fingers through it by sixth year. And now, they were 24, and here they were on there wedding day, and Albus felt like…

"Mate, are you going to get sick? Let me know, so I can make sure I'm not in your way." His best man, Leon Barker, said as he watched Albus from across the Burrow kitchen table.

"Don't joke with me. I'm not in the mood."

"You've just got the nerves, lighten up."

"The whole wedding, marriage, rest of my life commitment ordeal is a bit nerve wracking, to say the least. Especially when she realizes she doesn't want to be married to some dorky Ministry desk job wizard, but some really internationally famous Quidditch player or something, and then…"

"Stop it right now. First of all, you're not dorky, okay well maybe a little bit, but Meggie likes that about you. You two have been in love since first year; nothing is changing any time soon. And if she really wanted to run away with an amazing Quidditch player, me and her would have gone off and done it a long time ago." Leon said before laughing. He did stop when Albus whacked him over the head though.

Albus's mother walked through the door, tears already glistening in her eyes.

"Dear, we're all ready to start…" sniff, "When you are." Another sniff.

"Got it Mrs. P," Leon answered cheerfully as he hauled Albus to his feet and together they walked out the door and into the Burrow garden. The guests watched as the two mates walked to the raised platform where the altar was. All Albus kept thinking was, _in through the nose, out through the mouth. _And when the bridal party began their descent down the aisle and he saw Meg, he could only think, _Merlin, she really is amazing._


	5. Lily Luna Potter

"Get that hair fixed!"

"Did you get your makeup on?"

"That's too much."

There was a whirlwind of women, with the occasional frightened male, putting makeup on, doing hair, and getting the final touched n their dresses. In the center of the tornado of hair products and lipstick was a young woman with dark red hair and wearing a pair of white with silver trim dress robes staring at herself in a mirror. She was shaking and as she tried to apply some blush to her face, a hand quickly snatched it away and did it for her. The woman in question was Lily Potter, and she was getting married today to Scorpius Malfoy.

"Okay everyone, we need to get out there and in our lines. The ceremony starts in twelve minutes." Lily's mother, Ginny Potter, announced to the room. The bridesmaids and others quickly hurried out to get in their queues for walking down the aisle, leaving Lily in the room with Ginny.

"How are you, Bug?" Ginny asked, taking the seat opposite Lily's. Lily nodded half-heartedly. Ginny knew she was lying of course. Her daughter had never gone so long without talking.

"Tell the truth."

"I'm fine, mum. Just a bit nervous." Lily answered as she brought her hand up to her face, which was still shaking.

"You can tell me anything, Lily. I'm here for you."

"It's just, just, so stressful. I've been planning this wedding for a year, but there was never enough time to really sit down and think about what happens after words. But now, I've finally just, well, been really thinking about being together for the rest of our lives. I know we've been together for a long time already, but well, I don't know what I'm talking about." Lily said, her voice trembling. She was still looking at herself in the mirror.

She was right about her and Scorpius being together for a long time. She was fourteen when they started going out, and she was twenty-three now. Except for the first year that Lily had been at school and Scorpius hadn't they had been a couple the whole time.

"It's normal to be nervous Lilykins. I was, and so was your dad. Everyone feels that way." Ginny said, stroking her daughter's face.

"I know. But if something happens, I know I'd be lost without Scor."

"I know, baby. But today is not to worry about that, it's about celebration." Lily smiled and her face relaxed slightly.

"You're right."

"I always am." Lily laughed for the first time that day. "And I'm positive that we need to get out there right now. Don't want to look like a runaway bride."

* * *

Here's the last chapter for this story! I wanted it out of the way while I worked on Catching the Bug (which everyone should check out and review!) Hope you've enjoyed this story, because you're the reason I write these stories. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!


End file.
